With the development of the national economy, a structure of a distribution network tends to be complicated. Since the distribution network has an increase in power supply density, is related to a large population, and mostly is deployed in economically developed large and medium-sized cities, the deployment of the distribution network is related to reliable transmission of electricity and directly affects the economic development; about 80% of failures in a distribution network belong to the type of a single-phase ground failures. Different grounding modes directly affect apower supply reliability of a power system, the grounding mode is also affected by the relay protection of the power system, electromagnetic interference of communication signals, electrical safety and grounding devices; and especially, a deployment cost of neutral point grounding is also an important factor determining the neutral point grounding. It thus can be concluded that the neutral point grounding mode is affected by a variety of factors, and an optimal neutral point grounding mode can only be obtained when all aspects of factors are required to be considered comprehensively.
According to analysis, the influencing factors can be divided into three categories, namely, a power supply reliability of a medium voltage distribution network, safety of the medium voltage distribution network and economical efficiency of deployment of a neutral point grounding mode. In these three categories, the power supply reliability of the medium voltage distribution network is affected by many factors, which can be attributed to a node failure probability and a branch failure probability, and related to the line deployment mode of the distribution network, the topological structure of the distribution network and the transmission performance of the distribution network; the safety of the distribution network depends mainly on vulnerability of the distribution network, safety of a communication system and a control system; and the economical efficiency mainly depends on factors such as a fault probability of a distribution network, a troubleshooting cost, and a deployment cost of neutral point grounding. However, among these three major types of parameter indexes, there are interrelationships among various indexes; and traditional data analysis is carried out in a vector form. For such a problem having a large number of influencing factors and data related to one another, when data is vectorized according to a multimodal mode, results of information loss, the curse of dimensionality or the like are caused, and a problem in multimodal data analysis cannot be solved.
In recent years, as an extended form of a vector, a tensor form of a matrix not only can guarantee the interrelationships of each data, but also can help analysis and mining of information data without appearance of the problem of the curse of dimensionality. In the traditional data mining algorithms, Support Vector Machine (SVM) is a pattern recognition method based on a statistical learning theory, which greatly increases the calculation complexity in solving high-dimensional problems. For this problem, a data analysis method of Support Tensor Machine (STM) is proposed to effectively solve the problem in high-dimensional data analysis and mining.